A Hero's Tale
by AchangeofLens
Summary: A short collection of short poems of are favorite dbz characters! *Enjoy* *
1. Goku,The Hero

So this is just a collection of short poems of our favorite dbz character I created. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball/Z/GT *sigh*

Son Goku the Hero

A name no one shall forget,

From a kid he took on the duty of the world.

Through all the pain of loss,

To finding he's not "normal".

He still kept a pure and gentle heart,

Always making sure peace was an option.

He took the evilest of souls

Who wanted nothing but death for him.

Yet his kindness rubbed off,

Adding an extra member to the team.

He has become a legend,

Never getting tired of what he does…

Saving the world with a carefree

Smile.

**G**_iving_

**O**_penly_

**K**_eeping_

**U**_nity_

_…"Ally to good,_

_Nightmare to you!"_

_-Goku_

Thanks for reading! Please read and review! *hugs*


	2. Vegeta,The Prince

Hey I'm back! This time with Vegeta,

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT * I do own the poems I write*

**Vegeta the Prince**

Watching a planet burn up in flames,

Then living with the tyrant who did it.

Wanting nothing more,

Then to take his rightful place

On the throne.

To show that he can be the best of the best.

With a smirk he took on any challenge,

And with such grace he never gave in.

A true warrior some might say,

A stubborn fool says the other.

But in his veins flows a fearless prince.

One who fights with honor and

glory.

**V**engeance

**E**rase

**G**reatness

**E**mbrace

**T**owards

**A**mazement

"_The sleeper has awaken,_

_I am the prince of all Saiyan once again!"_

_**-Vegeta**_


	3. Gohan, The Gentle

Hey Again! I'm still trying to master how to make a chapter story.

So here's Gohan!

Disclaimer: I here by state I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

At four years old

His battle for life began.

Fighting the toughest foes that had no mercy

for a mere child.

Losing that childlike innocents

He once possessed.

Forced to see his loved ones die,

He still kept that gentle heart.

Not wanting to hurt anyone,

But if you pushed to much

He'll drop that rule.

A mighty warrior lies inside him,

A hidden one at that.

**G**_oing_

**O**_nward_

**H**_oping_

**A**_nd_

**N**_urturing _

"_What are you so afraid of, Cell? Isn't this what you wanted? I warned you. I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far. But you didn't listen. You forced me to awaken my hidden power, and now that you've seen it, you're afraid... because you know that I'm going to destroy you._"

-Gohan

**AN**: Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas please feel free to say them. I'm a really nice person, don't be shy!


	4. Piccolo, The warrior

Hello again! Hope everything is going well. This one is Piccolo.

Disclaimer: Must I do this every time..I do not, nor will I ever own: DB/Z/GT. The poems are all mine though.

Came into this world with one thought on his mind,

vengeances on the one who's name was son.

Yet through one year

A boy with a tail changed his heart.

The ironic this is that his father

Was his sworn enemy.

Now part guardian for the world

He once wanted to rule.

He stands proud and tall in the corner

A grin tugs on the corner of his face.

So this is what it means

To have a

Friend.

"_It's ironic, isn't it? After all my years of training to defeat your father__,_

_I'd go out like this trying to save you; his son"_

_Piccolo_

_AN: I decided that I might or might not do the acrostic poems. I'm open to any suggestions and such. _

_Have a great day =) _


	5. Frieza, The Tyrant

Long time no see I guess. This time it's Frieza.

Disclaimer: Look on the past chapters.

Oh High mighty cold beast,

Never thought this day would come.

Everything was going well,

Maybe you should have rethought your plan.

Trying to prevent a legendary warrior

From rising, you wiped out a entire race.

You weren't to clean with that job though.

A low class warrior,

The Son of the one who fought back

You were surprise by his strength and determination

But some lines weren't meant to be cross

And in a flash the horror in your mind

Played out for you.

You were defeated by a monkey!

Or how you call them.

A disgrace I must add.

Thinking you can get him back

You attack earth, kill all his love ones,

Now as you slip into darkness

Before you are turned into mere ashes

By yet another Saiyan

You think

How can this be?

What Irony.

_I doubt I need an introduction, but just in case, I am the mighty Frieza and yes, all the horrible stories you've heard are true. _

**Frieza**


End file.
